Saint Roses
by Lukaluna
Summary: Wail the saints are away the roses will play. The saints have been laying low lately,well until the new group called roses showed up. but what are they after? the re make of Saint's black rose. rated m for lots of stuff.


( I don't own the Boondock saints, yes i'm messing with the time line yes its only a side story and yes i do welcome all feed back both good and bad. i need to know what people thing so i know if i should change anything or make corrections. ANd YES there is more than one person working on this story. and we wanna kno how we did ty.)

My name is Josh, and I am one of the many people who work for the "Order of the Rose". I was one of the first to join, I'm known as Yellow. I'm sitting in the bar drunk off my ass. I drink to remember, not to forget. My memories are horrid and they are the only things that fuel me to kill. My past is the key to my pain, growing up as a homosexual isn't the easiest thing to do but you learn to live with it. I was 13 when I started to realize that I was different from others. I knew that I was gay and that I loved men. When the day came I was scared for myself I knew if anyone found out my world would change.

Three years have gone by and my dad walked in on me having sex with a man. I was surprised and overwhelmed. Later that night he kicked me out of his house and said "I will raise no gays in this family, for you will burn in hell now that you have had intercourse with a man".

I stayed with my boyfriend at his until a year later when he broke my heart for some ugly fat dude. "Apparently he doesn't like the skinny type anymore," I mumbled under my breath as I left his house. Lucky for me I had finished school and had just gotten a job at a four star restaurant as the salad boy.

I was a salad boy for about two years, I was 19 when and I lived in a small apartment with me myself and I. I was lucky though I had an opportunity to start my own business in catering. Lucky for me working in a four star restaurant I learned a few cooking skills. My business was slow for the first year but it started to progress. My business moved to Boston a got bigger. On my 21st birthday I was alone and tried to commit suicide. I was happy that I had a great job, but I had no friends, no family, and no one to love. I slit my wrist in the bath tub the piercing cold blade made me scream in pain. I never cut deep enough to kill me and the paramedics arrived before I lost too much blood. After a week of the incident my job started to go downhill and I lost everything. I had no job, no friends, no family to find, and no one to love. I was put in a program to help people with depression and I was on so much medication I felt loopy most of the time. I told myself I'd never drink but there I was in the bar drunk off my ass, and that was the day I meet her. It was 3 months after my birthday and I was a mess but she made me whole again. "Hi there I'm black you look like you've had a rough day" she tells me as I look up at her.

"You can say that, and the name is josh", as I reply trying to sit up straight.

"So what has got you down it can't be that bad we all have our good and bad days just look on the bright side", black said to me as she comforts me.

"If you want to know that bad I guess I can tell you. My life started to go downhill when I was 16, my dad walked in on me having sex with a man who broke my heart after a year later, Oh and my dad kicked me out and pretty much said I'm going to hell. I was by myself after that for like four years I think I don't remember it's been forever".

That night we sat in the bar till midnight and everyone was gone just talking, she then later became my real best friend that I never had in so long. After that night we meet everyday just to hangout and have fun, she made everything bad in my life go away. It was as if my prayers have been answered. Two weeks later she showed me her house it was huge, she had a mansion. She said I could move in with her and I did of course I mean she had so many rooms I could have had my own little house in side her mansion. That day she introduced me to her organization which consists of two people, which was her and Clyde. Clyde didn't talk much she mostly smiled and nodded she seemed shy but not around black. "So what is this Order of the Roses thing all about", I ask in confusion.

"It's my own organization that I created and no one knows about but Clyde, I and now you." Black said.

"ok I got that much but what do u do I mean it sounds like the mafia the way u talk about", I said as I chuckle under my breathe.

"Mafia? Don't insult me, were vigilante. We simply dispose of those who break the law. Before you assume were guns for hire. I'll have you know we work for no one. Plus were good at what we do it's not like were some amateur spy or shit." Black said

"O so you're like undercover cops or something like that, and plus I never held a gun in my life so technically I would be amateur." I Replied.

"Were not cops sweet heart. Were Killers. Don't you worry about the armature thing. I'm not letting anyone go on a mission until they go through my training. If you fail three times we'll cut out your tongue and chop off your fingers so that you won't be able to tell anyone about us. "Black said waving her hand in the air like it was no big deal.

"ok one you're crazy, two I'll do it, and three I will pray to god I don't fail, but if I do can I have a fourth try I mean I like my tongue and my fingers." I said as I back up a little.

"Bitch call me crazy again and I'll do it right now! No third time's the charm. Besides you get to pick when you want to test." She said picking up an apple

"No one but you has ever passed." Clyde said walking through the room

"So that's got nothing to do with it. It's not that hard you just have to hit a bull's eye three times at twenty five yards away without looking." Black said biting into the apple

"Only!" Clyde said leaving the room

"Only, is that all wow I might as well walk out now. (Sighs). But I guess I'll do it, when does training start. And hold on if Clyde's in it how come she never had to do it?" I said

"Um…Clyde! Why didn't I test you again?" Black said

"Because I don't leave the building." Clyde said

"Oh! That's why, different category. There field workers, Scouts, and others. Depending on the field depends on the training you get." She said finishing her apple.

"Ok then when do I begin?" I said sounding so thrilled but not really.

"Now." Black said

I was sent out into her courtyard there is where I spent most of my time fighting and practicing in combat. It took me a month of training I was finally ready for the test. I was so ready to finally join the "Order of the Roses". I failed the test two times and it finally came down to the third time. I shot the first target I hit it dead on. Now the second target was smaller but I just barely got it. The third target came up and I was scared out of my mind. I pulled the trigger and everything went silent for a second then I heard a hit, I couldn't believe it I past. That was the day I officially joined the "Order of the Roses". When I passed I was told that I need a tattoo of a rose and I was assigned the yellow rose, the color of happiness the only thing I always wanted was to be happy and enjoy life. I picked to get the tattoo on my right cheek, and I mean my butt too. That way no one could ever see it.

My first mission I went with black and a strange man I don't know what his name was, but she called him white. My mission was to catch a group of drug dealers. It sounded easy but it really wasn't. Before we left we dressed up in our outfits so people couldn't see our true identity. I had yellow contacts for my eyes, and yellow fair spray stuff to turn my hair yellow. My trench coat was black and I had a yellow muscle shirt underneath it. I had yellow tinted shades and black leather pants. I was also wearing black boats too.

When we left I had a yellow mustang and yellow motor cycle to match my outfit. We drove down to the warehouse where the drug dealers were at. "Is this it." I said as I walked up to the door. I had a hand gun and a samurai sword with me. White came in with me and black looked out from a different roof top as a sniper. As I walked in they all were standing there at that instant Black and White were shooting them one by one as I stood there ducking behind White. They left one for me to kill but I couldn't do it the man was crouched there scared half to death. "What's wrong why you can't kill him?" White says as he looks around.

"I don't know he seems so scared." I replied.

The man looking up at me and said "you don't have the balls to kill me I can't believe you people brought a man who can't even shoot a gun, and is a fucking pansy."

I looked deep in to his eyes pointed the trigger at his face and said, "Pansy! Try living the life alone unhappy and everything going downhill because you're gay and losing everything. Go to hell you fucking bitch!" I then pulled the trigger.

That night when we went home white came into my room. He sat down on my bed and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry to hear about your past and con grates on your first mission. I have something to give to you."He said leaning into me as if he was going to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I said in shock.

"I was going to give you kiss. "Said white

"Oh your gay, when I first meet you, you seemed as if you were a straight dude who was always made."I said

"Yes I am, I never meet anyone like you before I mean all the guys I dated just used me for sex so I gave up. Why would I be mad?" He said.

"You look like it all the time" I said

Well I just look intense on the job, but I do really like you." He said blushing.

He leaned over and kissed me that night I didn't know how to react I was in shock. As he pulled away he said "My name is Dimitri."

I put my arms around him and turned off the lights that night romance was in the air. After that night we became very close he became my boyfriend and I finally became whole. Two months go by and it's November 1st, I'm in a bar drunk off my ass sitting with my new family, friends, and life.


End file.
